Countdown to Christmas
by Purity Ruined
Summary: Some short stories of Fairy Tail couples to celebrate the Christmas holiday! I'm obsessed with the rating T, but I can change it to K plus (which it probably is) if you want me to. I hope you enjoy! Nalu, Gruvia/Lyvia, Jerza (more on the friendship side), Gale, ElfGreen (more on the friendship side), Rowen, and Cappy, one for each chapter in the order listed. Merry Christmas!
1. Snowballs

**Hi! I'm making a separate story for Christmas! These will all be short stories, but they'll be Christmas-y and will be until the day Christmas actually comes along! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Countdown to Christmas<strong>_

.

.

.

_**Snowballs (Nalu)**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Natsu! It stopped snowing! It'll be fun!" Lucy tugged the pink-haired mage outside, determined to show him how fun snow can be.<p>

"How is snow fun?" the dragonslayer grumbled. "It reminds me of ice princess and it's so weak!"

"Really, is that all you could think of?" Lucy pouted. Seconds later, the park came into view. It was completely covered in snow. She ran into the park and twirled around. "Let's make a snowman!"

Natsu watched as the celestial spirit mage began rolling a huge ball of snow. Getting an idea, the dragonslayer picked up some snow, packed it together to make a firm ball, and threw it at Lucy. It hit her right on her nose and exploded with the impact, and Natsu burst out laughing when she screamed.

"Ah! Natsu!" The blond yelped, rubbing her nose. "You're going to pay for this!" She hurled the snowball she had rolled for the body of the snowman at him, not really caring anymore. This time she started laughing as she saw the shocked expression on Natsu's face.

Pretty soon they were in a full out snowball fight, the two attempting to avoid each other's snowballs yet trying to hit the opponent with snow.

After a while Lucy's movements were becoming sluggish and she felt cold and tired.

"I'm tired! Let's go home!" Lucy shouted as she got hit yet again by a snowball. She was glad she chose to wear the clothes she did, as it had begun to snow again and she was already covered with snow and ice cold water.

"But Luce! This is fun!" Natsu complained, throwing another snowball at her. The blond narrowly avoided this one.

"I'm cold and tired. Let's go home, and I'll make you something to eat," she said, walking towards the entrance of the park.

"Wait up Luce! There's going to be food!" Natsu yelled childishly, running after her.

* * *

><p>"I told you snow is fun!" Lucy laughed as she turned to the dragonslayer, who gave her a warm grin.<p>

"Only when I'm with you," he replied. She blushed and looked away, feeling the butterflies come to life in her belly.

"O-oh, thank you!" she said hurriedly, picking up her pace.

Natsu started off towards a restaurant. "Now can we eat something? I'm starving!" Lucy followed him as he ran off towards the restaurant, already hearing him order a bunch of spicy foods from the menu.

"Way to ruin the moment, Natsu," she muttered. "But today was a really nice day!"

Laughing the blonde followed the dragonslayer into the restaurant.

'_Snow really_ is_ more fun than I thought!'_

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit short, but then again all of them will probably be about this length (I think), so it's fine with me. The ending was a bit off too but I don't know how to make it any better. And it's a little late since I originally planned to post this one week before Christmas and then post one chapter per day, but I guess some days I'll be posting two or three, that is, if I can make it. -_- Anyway, I hope this was okay!<strong>

**~Pure**


	2. Ice Skating

**Here's chapter 2 for you since I don't have much to say! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Countdown to Christmas<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ice Skating (Gruvia/Lyvia)**_

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama! Take Juvia ice-skating!" Juvia cried, running after said ice mage who was currently playing tag with the girl.<p>

"Gah! Juvia calm down!" Gray yelled as he narrowly dodged her hands.

"I have an idea," Mira suggested from the bar, her head tilted slightly to the left as she smiled, pausing in her plate cleaning, "Gray, why don't you take Juvia out for a while? I'm sure she'll love it."

"What? Not you too Mira!" Gray exclaimed in pure horror, momentarily stopping and unconsciously throwing his T-shirt somewhere.

"Gray, you will make Juvia happy or I will personally grind your bones into fine powder," Erza threatened suddenly, rising to her feet.

He looked over to see what happened and realized Juvia had stopped chasing him and was crying a river, literally, and threatening the safety of Erza's strawberry cake.

"Okay!" He yelped as the scarlet haired demon approached him. The armor clad mage nodded in approval as Juvia stopped crying and her cake was safe once again.

"Really? Gray-sama will go ice-skating with Juvia! This is a dream come true!" Juvia stopped crying and seemed to be staring off into space with stars in her eyes. Gray didn't even want to know what she was thinking about.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana said as she raised another barrel of booze to her lips.

"Oh shit!" Gray hissed as he went to hunt for the shirt that mysteriously disappeared.

Carla covered Wendy's eyes. "It is shameful to do something so undignified in the presence of little kids!" she commented disapprovingly as Gray finally found his shirt.

Once again Juvia had drifted off to dreamland and it looked like she was going to faint any moment now.

"Um, let's go!" Gray ran out the door before Juvia fainted into a puddle of water and he was blamed for the ruin of Erza's cake.

"Wait for Juvia!" The water mage cried out as she ran after the ice make wizard.

* * *

><p>"We're going to the ice-skating rink," Gray said in a neutral tone of voice as he led Juvia down a street.<p>

"Will Gray-sama teach Juvia how to ice skate?" Juvia asked excitedly.

"Sure. We're going to an ice skating rink, so why not? Besides, I'd like to get away from flame brain for-" Gray began but he was cut off by somebody the two were very familiar with.

"It's Juvia, my sunshine," Lyon proclaimed dramatically as he waved at her. The he saw Gray and quickly added "It's nice seeing you, Gray" before turning to Juvia once more, taking her left hand and cupping it in his.

"Well, I'm not happy about seeing you..." Gray muttered under his breath but Lyon and Juvia both didn't seem to hear him.

"Uh…" Juvia said, unsure what to do.

"What are you doing here, Lyon?" Gray demanded, pulling her hands away and causing Juvia to squeal and mumble something along the lines of 'Gray-sama held my hands!'

"I was just taking a walk when I saw Juvia! What a lovely sight to greet my eyes with at this early hour!" Lyon replied. "Juvia, I'll teach you how to ice skate." He took her hand once again and dragged her along behind him, leaving Gray standing there. But not for long.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with my comrade huh?" Gray shouted, running at Lyon and Juvia's retreating figures.

"We're going ice-skating!" Lyon replied with a wave of his free hand, his other hand tightly gripping Juvia's as he dragged her along.

"B-But, Gray-sama…" Juvia cried out as she turned her head to look behind her.

* * *

><p>After much bickering about which guild Juvia belonged to (she belonged to Fairy Tail, <em>duh<em>) and at some point somehow discussing _who_ Juvia belonged, at which point Gray felt weirded out and abandoned the conversation by staying silent (although he _really_ wanted to punch Lyon), they finally arrived at the ice skating rink.

"Juvia's going to learn how to ice skate! How excited Juvia is!" Juvia cried out as she ran into the building, Gray running in immediately after her.

"Wait, Juvia! Don't leave me behind! I'll teach you how to skate like a pro!" Lyon yelled as he ran in after them.

The three arrived in the hall, out of breath. After arguing back and forth between Lyon and Gray on who was going to pay for the skates and use of the rink, the two finally gave up and Juvia suggested they split the price up between the three of them. They all happily agreed to that since they had no better option (though there were two extra jewels left to pay, of which the two boys refused to pay and never once thought of paying it separately between the two, and Juvia ended up paying it for them).

* * *

><p>As Juvia pulled on her rental skates and put on her coat, Gray and Lyon were already out at the rink arguing about who was going to teach Juvia how to ice skate.<p>

"I will, since she has potential whereas you don't," Lyon argued as Gray shook his head and glared at Lyon angrily.

"Who are you saying has no potential? And she's a comrade of mine! I can't let her go off with someone from another guild!" Gray argued back.

"You will be watching us. An opportunity to spend time with her cannot be wasted for my part," Lyon replied. Just then Juvia stepped in front of them, smiling in Gray's direction.

"Gray-sama! Teach me how to skate!" she proclaimed. Lyon looked flabbergasted and Gray smirked triumphantly in his direction.

"Ha! I won this round!" The Fairy Tail ice mage whispered as he led Juvia onto the rink, leaving a seething and upset Lyon behind.

"Don't think I'm going to stay back!" As the Lamia Scale member joined Gray on the rink, the entire place exploded into chaos.

Juvia didn't want to think back on what happened because it wasn't her fault the rink was destroyed, but at least she got to spend time with Gray.

'_You're so hot, Gray-sama! You look even better when ice skating! Oh, Gray-sama!'_

A weeping Makarov was what the guild had to deal with for the next few days as the rink was not cheap. But it wasn't Juvia's fault. Nope, not at all. Gray-sama was just so dreamy...

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. I was trying not to make the characters too OOC, but it's my first time writing GruviaLyvia so maybe they are. Feedback is always appreciated too, and I hoped you guys liked this one!**

**~Pure**


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Hello again! Here's chapter 3 of this collection for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Countdown to Christmas<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hot Chocolate (Jerza)**_

* * *

><p>Jellal walked down the streets with Meredy and Ultear. The two had decided to visit Fairy Tail for the holidays since they had become good friends on Tenrou Island and he could tell the two females couldn't wait to see their friends again. Meredy was bouncing slightly as she walked and Ultear, although he couldn't see her face, seemed like she was smiling widely.<p>

"How much do you think they have changed from the last time we saw them?" Meredy asked excitedly.

"We just saw them about one and a half months ago," Ultear replied, "but I think they're still the same as always."

Jellal silently agreed as the three neared the guild hall. Upon entering, they were greeted by the same sight that greeted them each time they came: tables, chairs, and Elfman flying everywhere; Erza peacefully eating a strawberry cake; Lucy and Levy camped out in a corner reading while trying to avoid the assortment of flying objects; the Thunder Legion fawning over Laxus (minus Evergreen who was secretly fawning over Elfman when he wasn't flying around) and so on.

"Welcome!" Mira greeted perkily as they approached the barmaid.

"It's nice to be back," Meredy commented. Ultear agreed from beside her and Jellal nodded.

"Why don't you reunite yourselves with some people?" Mira suggested. The three nodded and split off towards the direction of a person or a group of people they really wanted to see again and catch up with. Jellal headed straight for Erza.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to do now?" Erza asked as she and Jellal walked down the streets in comfortable companionship.<p>

"Since it's cold and all, let's get some hot chocolate," Jellal suggested. Erza nodded in agreement. Together the two headed for a shop that sold hot chocolate, settling down at a table to talk about things that were happening to them and to catch up with one another.

"What's been happening recently?" Jellal asked Erza after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, Team Natsu and Wendy took another mission together," Erza started. "The mission was to subdue a monster. It was off to a good start until Natsu and Gray began fighting and ruined my plan, which was to ambush it. So naturally we were spotted by the monster and had to fight it head on. Those fools! If they didn't provoke the monster, we could have easily defeated it! Instead we ended up having to pay part of our reward to the damage done to the forest!"

"They never seem like the type you would want to put together for an ambush," Jellal commented.

"You could say that again," Erza agreed. "Anything interesting going on at Crime Sorciere?"

"Not really. There haven't been much dark guilds appearing recently for some strange reason," Jellal confessed just as the waiter delivered them their drinks.

"Hmm," Erza said. "Interesting." She took a sip of her hot chocolate and called the waiter back over.

"It's not sweet enough!" Erza complained. Jellal stared at her. He knew Erza liked sweet things, but hot chocolate like this was perfect in his opinion. Guess Erza liked it really sweet.

"Sorry miss, I'll get back to you soon," the waiter apologized, taking her cup back to the kitchen.

Erza turned back to Jellal, but he noticed her gaze was more focused on the cup of hot chocolate than on him.

"Hey, you can drink mine if you want," Jellal offered. Erza happily took the offer and took a sip of his untouched hot chocolate, calling the waiter over again.

"This one's not sweet enough too!" She said. The waiter bowed again and took the cup inside while Jellal thought _'I guess she forgot it was mine.'_

Erza sighed as she sat back down and faced Jellal, leaning her head on the arm that was propped up by her elbow.

As Jellal opened his mouth to speak, the waiter came back and delivered the two cups of hot chocolate. Erza took a sip of one and called the waiter back.

"It's a little too cold for my liking," she said, gesturing to the two cups.

Jellal sighed as the waiter took the cups back again, clearly growing annoyed by this one picky customer while Erza seemed unaware of this.

"Jellal, how are Ultear and Meredy doing?" Erza asked.

"They're doing fine. Speaking of them, there they are," Jellal replied as he pointed at the doorway. The two females took the two empty seats at the table beside them.

"Hi!" Meredy greeted happily.

"It's nice seeing you again, Erza," Ultear said, send a small smile and a nod her way. The two ordered some hot chocolate and strawberry cheesecake, and Jellal knew this was going to be a huge mistake on their part. Everyone knew how much Erza treasured strawberry cheesecake or strawberry cake; she would even go as far as to get violent at someone if they dared touch it or squash it.

Erza stared as the order came, but just then the two cups of hot chocolate came back. She took a sip and Jellal saw the waiter hold his breath.

Erza hurriedly pulled away from her cup. "It burned my tongue! Can you make it a little cooler?"

By this point Jellal knew the waiter was getting mad. Although it was a little rude, he pretended not to know her as she began bickering with the waiter.

"You're too picky, miss! We have fixed these two cups twice already and you want us to fix it a third time?" The waiter argued.

"Isn't it your job to provide what the customer wants? There's always a reason why people send you complaints!" Erza shot back.

"Yes, miss, I understand, but can you please simply wait for it to cool off? It would cause a lot less problems," the waiter tried to reason, but Erza furiously shook her head.

"Perhaps so, but it is cold outside. I am freezing and I need something warm but not too warm."

The two began yelling and creating a scene. Jellal looked away innocently and turned to look at Meredy and Ultear, who were staring at the two fighting figures, for help. _'Please get me out of here,'_ he sent them with his eyes.

'_What happened here?' _Both of their eyes communicated back. Jellal sighed and sent them a 'It's a stupid story and I'll tell you later' look, which they understood.

He tried to sneak over to Ultear and Meredy's table to escape from the 'hot spot' but Erza somehow had to drag him into it.

"It is the café's job to make their customers happy," she stated firmly. Then she turned to him, "right Jellal?"

"Uh, yeah-" he began but Erza cut him off at this point.

"As you can see, he agrees with me. So we can happily accept the fact that you will make these cups of hot chocolate the temperature, hmm?"

The waiter shook his head. "I apologize, but they must've had enough time to cool off now. Perhaps-" Erza interrupted him as she took a sip from one of the cups.

"It's too cold," she said flatly as the waiter began to fume. Jellal grabbed Ultear and Meredy and fled before the situation exploded. Sure enough, outside they saw the waiter fly out the roof and Erza hollering a "OBEY YOUR CUSTOMERS' WISHES!"

The two female mages beside Jellal sweat-dropped as they witnessed the scene.

"All of this over hot chocolate?" Ultear asked.

"Yeah," Jellal sighed, "Fairy Tail can make news of the tiniest things."

"I guess that's what's unique to them," Meredy commented. The three agreed as they hurried back to the guild hall to warn Master Makarov about what had happened.

As expected, the charges were placed on Fairy Tail and Master Makarov almost fainted from shock as he heard the story.

"Erza did all that because of h-hot chocolate?" He whimpered as he fainted.

"Quick! Take Master to the infirmary!" Lucy yelled as Mira stood at the bar.

"Oh my," she said, still rubbing a plate that was cleaned three hours ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! This was more on the humor side than romance side, but I guess that will do. I updated twice in one day! I'm so proud of myself! And I didn't put so much time editing this because it's so late at night, so forgive me! I hope you guys liked this and I hope you all have an amazing winter break!<strong>

**~Pure**


	4. Decorations

**Hi! It's Christmas Eve everybody! Whoo~! Happy holidays! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Countdown to Christmas<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Decorations (Gale)**_

* * *

><p>"Levy! Gajeel!" Mira called innocently, although Levy knew she was trying to put her matchmaking skills to use.<p>

"Yeah, what's up Mira?" Gajeel asked as he stood in front of her. Levy reluctantly walked over.

"Oh good, I thought you weren't going to come over," Mira said sweetly to Levy. "Now, can you two do me a favor? I need you guys to hang up Christmas decorations around the guild's second floor! We need to feel in the spirit!" She had repositioned herself to face a box, and now Mira picked it up and handed it to Gajeel. "Good luck you guys! I'm sure you'll do a great job!" The barmaid waved as she hurried back to the counter of the bar and called Natsu and Lucy over for something.

"The demon matchmaker…" Levy muttered as she silently cursed and walked up the stairs after Gajeel.

Unfortunately his sharp hearing picked that up and he turned to look at her. "What were you saying?" he questioned. Levy shifted uncomfortably and fought the blush coming onto her cheeks.

"Oh, just that it's weird for Mira to ask us to hang up decorations when she could've just asked someone with magic for suited for type of thing," Levy said quickly.

"I don't remember the sentence being that long," Gajeel commented, but when Levy stayed silent he shrugged. "Oh well, let's get this over with." The two trudged up the rest of the steps in complete silence until they reached the top.

"Time to spice things up," Levy sighed as she picked some mistletoe plants from the box. "Um, Gajeel, can you help me hang these at the top of this step?" She gestured to the top step on the staircase.

"Over here?" Gajeel wondered, matching the mistletoe to the rails.

"No! At the top of this step!" Levy cried.

"Huh?" The iron dragonslayer placed the mistletoe on the top step of the staircase. "What a strange place to put mistletoe. I don't remember seeing any of these plants on the floor before…"

"No!" For the next three minutes Levy tried getting Gajeel to hang the mistletoe in the right place. The two were getting frustrated when finally Gajeel learned to hang it _from the ceiling_ and not on the step.

"You weren't being descriptive enough," Gajeel grumbled as he moved further down the hall, Levy following him. The two began to decorate the halls, although Levy had to call over Gajeel to help her quite a few times.

* * *

><p>In total they spent around thirty-eight minutes helping out Levy hang up her eight decorations and twenty-two minutes for all the rest.<p>

"We finished!" Levy cheered as she plopped down on the floor, putting the empty box that had once held the decorations beside her. Gajeel sat down beside her.

"You should be more specific, Shrimp. I couldn't figure out where you wanted to hang the decorations."

"I was as specific as I could get! You need to use common sense to help to figure out where to put those decorations!" Levy exclaimed, mildly annoyed.

"Gihi. Not specific enough, Shrimp," Gajeel replied, seemingly amused at Levy's annoyed expression.

"What?!" Levy cried. "It was specific enough! You should've figured it out! Anyway, I'm taking this box back to Mira." Levy grabbed hold of the box and proceeded to drag it towards the staircase.

"Oi, Shrimp! Wait up!" In moments Gajeel caught up with her as she arrived at the top of the stairwell.

"Idiot!" Levy wailed. "You should've stayed back! Now look what you've got us into!"

"Huh? What happened?" Gajeel wondered in surprise. He didn't remember anything suspicious…

Suddenly the voice of Freed rang out.

"I'm doing this for the Christmas spirit!" Freed declared, putting a wall of runes around them. "And besides, Laxus told me to do this."

Gajeel pounded on the wall of runes. "Hey! What's the matter with you? What's this thing say anyway?"

"Look above you Gajeel! Now you see what you got us into?" Levy cried as Gajeel looked up and his face became white as paper.

"I'll be taking my leave. You two won't get out of there unless you follow the tradition and it needs to be applied to a certain part of the body I'm sure you're well aware of. It'll be a problem if you guys won't because you're at the top of the stairs to the second floor. Good luck," Freed announced as he walked down the stairs.

"Ugh! It's all your fault Gajeel!"

"How?! I had no idea! Besides, it's a kiss. It won't kill us or anything."

"Shut it!" Levy exclaimed as she snapped the box over Gajeel's head.

…And things would go on like that for a while until Erza decided to step in and threaten to kill the two of them if they didn't get out of the way.

Their first kiss was the complete opposite of what they expected. The two became the laughingstock of the guild and Levy wished she never had agreed to Mira's favor.

"How is this 'the Christmas spirit'?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed that my stories for the couples I actually read a lot about are longer than the other ones for some reason… And I guess the second and third stories aren't all that 'short'. Oh well. Have a nice Christmas Eve (I have no idea how to say it in any other more 'proper' way. This is the best I can do)!<strong>

**And I am so sorry about the endings of all these stories! I always feel like I can do better but I don't know what's wrong! I also apologize for any OOC-ness you may see!**

**~Pure**


	5. Santa Claus

**Hi! Here's chapter 5 of this collection for you! I updated twice in one day (Hooray!) Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Countdown to Christmas<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Santa Claus (ElfGreen)**_

* * *

><p>"Being Santa Claus is man!" Elfman declared as he was chosen to act as Santa and sell gifts to parents looking for a good present to give their child or give gifts to children who are tagging along with their parents. Mira had also picked his assistant for him, Evergreen, and everyone agreed that sales were going down this year.<p>

"Shut up about the 'Man' thing, okay? Is that all you know how to say?!" Evergreen yelled as she fixed up an ornament that was going to fall off of the Christmas tree.

Just then Mira walked over, a smile on her face. "Are you guys prepared? I'll be announcing this year's opening soon!" Every year, Mira announced the opening of the guild's mini 'shop', although most by now would be able to predict that it was going to be opened on Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, of course we are! Ever and I are going to rock this thing!" Elfman declared. Mira nodded.

"Okay, I'll be going now. Good luck!" With that the silver haired barmaid left, leaving the two alone.

"Why do I need to wear this tree costume? What good would a Christmas tree beside Santa do anyway? And I told you not to call me 'Ever'!" Evergreen said to Elfman in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Christmas trees are manly!" Elfman declared.

Evergreen sighed as Mira's voice rang out from the guild hall. "The Fairy Tail Christmas Gift Shop is open today! Everyone, I hope you have a nice time!"

Just as Evergreen opened her mouth to speak, the Christmas tree from behind fell over. It landed on top of Elfman and missed Evergreen, only because she flew away in the nick of time.

"Great. Now I'm a flying Christmas tree," Evergreen said as she looked behind her and spotted Elfman struggling from beneath the tree.

"Help me here Ever!" He called.

"Don't 'Ever' me!" She hissed, but landed back on the ground and helped get the tree off of him anyway.

"Now we have to redecorate this," Evergreen commented, looking at the mess of ornaments, broken candy canes, Christmas lights, the star, etc. lying around the floor.

"The Christmas tree looks manly without anything on it! A real man doesn't need things decorating him!"

Evergreen smacked the back of his head with her fan. "Start decorating already!"

Elfman picked up an ornament. As he hung it up, a female around her late twenties walked over.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing much!" Evergreen said quickly. "An accident happened. What would you like to buy?"

While Evergreen and the female talked things out, Elfman went on decorating the tree to the best of his ability.

"Okay, Santa-" the lady began, but just then Elfman stood up.

"This tree looks manly!" He declared. The lady tried again.

"Santa, here's the money," she said.

"Thank you! Being Santa is manly!" Elfman said as he took the money and put it in a jar by his feet.

Evergreen looked at the Christmas tree as the lady thanked them and left. It looked like it got ran over by a tornado.

"So who's manlier, the Christmas tree or Santa?" She mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for any OOC-ness in this chapter, previous chapters, and future chapters! I'm still not that good at this kind of thing, and Elfman may be too OOC (like Erza may be in chapter 3 after my younger sister pointed it out). Anyway, I hope this was okay! Happy holidays!<strong>

**~Pure **


	6. Gift Wrapping

**Merry Christmas everybody! Here's your present from me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Countdown to Christmas<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gift Wrapping (Rowen)**_

* * *

><p>Wendy looked at the pile of presents she and Romeo were asked to wrap. All of them were in a box of all sorts of sizes so they couldn't tell what was inside. "How are we going to finish this on time?" she wondered. "The Christmas party is tonight."<p>

"Don't worry!" Romeo said from beside her as he picked up the first present. "Natsu and Lucy already did some of them. To speed up the process, how about I wrap them up with the wrapping paper and you tie the ribbons on the presents?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me. At least we have a system now," Wendy agreed as she picked up the roll of ribbon.

Romeo began wrapping the first present which gold wrapping paper. Wendy sized it up and cut off the amount of blue ribbon she thought she would need, although she wasn't too sure.

"Here, this gift is rather small," he said, handing her the present. Wendy concentrated as she worked on tying the ribbon properly. Mira had taught her the basics, and because of Wendy's small fingers she was able to pick up on advanced techniques as well.

"Wendy! Romeo! Where are you? I swear I will kill Natsu the next time I see him…" Erza's voice rang out.

"Um, we're here Erza," Wendy called, putting down the present she had just finished tying the ribbon on. She opened the door of the room they were told to work in and poked her head out and spotted the Ex-quip mage walking towards them from down the hall.

"Oh good, I thought you were lost," Erza said in relief, arriving at the door of the room. "Can you guys come over here for a second?"

Wondering what Erza wanted, the two walked over. "Erza, what brought you here?" Romeo asked politely.

"Natsu did something in this room. I'm not sure what, but you guys need to watch out. I found out because Lucy told me just before. Since it's almost the Christmas party, I can imagine mistletoe or other Christmas decorations hanging around. Just watch out," Erza said before she walked out the room.

"U-um, mistletoe?" Wendy stammered, blushing as the two watched Erza walk down the stairs.

"Don't worry, we'll try to avoid it," Romeo assured her as he went back to wrapping the presents. Wendy followed his lead and quietly went back to tying the presents up.

* * *

><p>"We finished!" Romeo exclaimed, giving Wendy a high five as the two cheered.<p>

"Just in time too! Let's bring the presents downstairs now," Wendy said, picking up a few presents.

Romeo did the same and the two walked down the hall side by side in comfortable silence.

"Wait," Wendy said suddenly, pausing at the top of the stairs, "didn't Gajeel and Levy put mistletoe here?" The two looked up and sure enough, there hung the red plant.

"W-well," Romeo began, blushing, "since Freed's not here, we don't need to kiss each other… You know…"

Wendy's face burned as she nodded. "H-how about the hand or cheek?" she suggested.

Romeo gave Wendy a quick peck on the cheek, then he rushed down the stairs as fast as he can while Wendy was putting as much distance between them as possible. The two avoided speaking altogether as they were afraid their tone of voice would give them away and kept their heads down to prevent others from seeing their blush, leaving the whole guild wondering.

Suddenly it hit her. "Mistletoe!" Erza hissed. "Natsu!" In seconds she was upon him. The poor dragonslayer spent the rest of the night in the infirmary with Lucy caring for him, apologizing repeatedly for not telling Erza exactly what happened and promising to make it up to him.

"It wasn't me…" Natsu moaned. And for once, he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was kind of rushed as well as the next chapter so I apologize for OOC characters times two and for choppiness in the writing. Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas!<strong>

**~Pure**


	7. Presents

**Here's the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Countdown to Christmas<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Presents (Cappy)**_

* * *

><p>"Carla! Happy wants to talk to you!" Levy called to the white Exceed. Carla stood up.<p>

"What does he want?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me much, but I think you should talk to him. Besides, it's the Christmas party," Levy replied. Wendy was still her mute self after the last ordeal, although no one but Romeo knew (Erza came the closest but unfortunately blamed it on the wrong person).

"Fine, I will," Carla decided as she walked over to the blue cat.

"Carla!" Happy exclaimed in delight as she approached. "Merry Christmas!" He gave Carla a box wrapped nicely in pink wrapping paper and blue ribbon. The white cat was surprised at the neatness and decided to see what was inside.

"Thank you," Carla replied, accepting the gift and leaving Happy extremely delighted.

"Carla accepted my gift!" He shouted for the guild to hear. Carla ignored him as she opened the box.

"What's this supposed to be?" Carla wondered as she stared at the cup of brown liquid-y material.

"I-I tried to make you tea because you liked it," Happy said in a dejected tone of voice as he looked down. "I didn't make it correctly, right?"

"That's right," Carla agreed. Before Happy could walk away, however, she added, "I appreciate that you tried to make something for me. It's sweet." She leaned forward and gently rubbed her nose on his, the cats' way of kissing.

"Consider that my gift for you," she said, smiling while crossing her arms.

For the rest of the night Happy lived up to his name, perhaps even more so, and the two Exceeds' relationship had grown closer than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you liked it. I don't know if I can write Cappy fluff, but I tried. Merry Christmas everybody! I hoped you all liked the final chapter of this collection!<strong>

**~Pure **


End file.
